Strange, but True
by junjougirl15
Summary: A Kio/Ritsuka request from DarkAngel048. Kio's jealous, as usual, so he decides to find out why Soubi's so interested in Ritsuka. Leads to lemony goodness :


A/N: Ok, so this was the first request I've taken, and it was from DarkAngel048! I've never really written a KyoxRitsuka one before, because it's a bit obscure, and for that reason, it was kinda difficult, but I hope it comes out ok! It was the strangest pairing I've ever written. Oh well, I love a challenge :P Oh yeah, and I hope she wasn't looking for Kyo/Ritsuka _love_, 'cause this is just PWP. Oh wells...

Warning: smut, yaoi, semi non-con ('cause I think Ritsuka would put up a _little_ bit of a fight, don't you?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sou-chan, what do you see in that kid?"

The blonde turned to the man sprawled suggestively on the bed, a pocky stick dangling out of his down-turned mouth.

Soubi sighed, making his way over to the bookshelf, and flicking through one of the many volumes. "He's kind, and he's beautiful. He's my sacrifice, my master." he replied, distractedly. It came so easily to his tongue, after it had been reinforced and reinforced so many times by Semei.

Kyo chuckled. "Hehe, kinky." He rolled over, staring at the beautiful male from an upside-down position, a slight smirk on his face. "You know what'll happen if you get found out, right, paedo?"

"I'm not a paedo. We haven't..."

"Don't lie to me, Soubi. You're at his place almost every night. There are such things as fake ears, you know." Kyo snapped back, causing the other man to startle at the harsh tone to his voice.

"Kyo... are you jealous?"

"Yeah, I'm jealous, what's new?" the other man grumbled, heaving himself off the bed. "Anyways, I'm off for a walk. You should probably go somewhere too. The fresh air will be good for you. And I don't mean that kid's place."

He lingered at the door, waiting for an answer, but Soubi just returned to his painting, brush dancing across the canvas in quick, light strokes, that concentrating, yet slightly melancholy look on his face. A look that was entirely Soubi. Kyo sighed.

Ritsuka was the only one on Soubi's mind, and he probably always would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nnngh..." the boy stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open softly at the sound of a tap at the window. "S...Soubi? Is that you?"

Sliding out of bed, Ritsuka padded over. Startling at the sight of a very annoyed-looking Kyo at the window, he unlocked it and hissed,

"Kyo! What are you doing here? Where's Soubi?"

The green-haired man stumbled through the window, landing in an ungainly heap on the floor. "I told him to take a break." he snapped. "I don't want him seeing you all the time! D'you know how much trouble he'd be in if people knew he fancied kids?"

The boy trembled slightly. _Soubi wouldn't... Soubi promised him... he wouldn't leave him... _"Well, you can stop worrying, then!" he snarled back. "Because he _doesn't_. He only says he loves me because _Semei_ told him to!"

"You're mad. Everyone knows he's completely obsessed with you!What does he see in you?" Kyo seized Ritsuka by his arms, glaring at him intently. The glare turned to a softer look. "I wonder..."

The boy trembled as the elder male pulled him into a fierce kiss, slowly relaxing to allow the man entrance to his mouth. He could feel himself sinking under as the elder kissed him, slowly loosing all strength. He barely knew this man, yet he could feel a gentleness in his kiss, even when he was angry. A gentleness that reminded him of Soubi. The tentative way the man's tongue darted around his own, taking in every inch of his mouth, the fierceness soothing to a gentle caress, light as feather strokes.

He didn't even feel himself let out a soft moan, and sink back onto the bed.

"...Get off me you id..." he mumbled, before Kyo cut him off once more, in a deeper, more passionate kiss, biting slightly at his lower lip before traveling slightly lower to nip and suckle at the skin around his neck, one particularly vicious nip causing the boy to writhe and squeal beneath him, a deep blush crossing his cheeks.

"Hm, nice reactions." Kyo giggled, slowly beginning to undo the buttons to the teen's nightshirt. "Does he like your body, is that it?"

"Kyo, sto... ah!" Ritsuka suddenly arched his back as the man tweaked one nipple roughly. Suckling on the other, his tongue drew small circles on the sensitive flesh. The younger male shivered and blushed deeply, clutching at the green hair for support, giving a slight mewl when Kyo gave a vicious and unexpected bite.

The man grinned down at him. "Heh. You're kinda cute, after all."

"Sh...shut up."

The green-haired man sat up, still smirking. One hand slid slowly down the boy's chest, one finger tracing the waistband of the boy's jeans. "I wonder if what Sou-chan likes is here?"

The younger's eyes widened. "Get off me, you pervert!" he shrieked, attempting to shove the other off him.

The man giggled, pecking the other playfully on the cheek. "It's okay, Ritsuka. It'll feel good, I promise."

Ritsuka gulped, looking up at the man's hungry expression. He hid his face with the nearest cushion. The green-haired man sniggered again when he saw just two large, frightened brown eyes peering over the top. One hand slid down the boy's flies, agonisingly slowly.

And the younger didn't move. He was completely frozen in shock, eyes fixated on Kyo's hand as it pulled down his jeans, throwing them to the ground.

"Heh. Good kitten."

Long fingers grazed the untainted flesh at the top of the boy's thighs. The skin shivered under the touch, and a soft moan came from above. Ritsuka's hands clamped down on the cushion as he felt himself becoming more aroused, not able to tear his eyes away from where Kyo was touching.

The hand danced upwards slightly, smoothing the skin of the boy's hip. Ritsuka mewled under the gentle touch, thrusting his hips upwards, eyes meeting Kyo's pleadingly.

"So impatient!" the hand slapped Ritsuka's inner thigh playfully.

The fingers traced upwards once more and finally came to rest at the tip of the boy's member. Ritsuka let out a sharp cry and bucked his hips once more into the warmth of the man's hand. Kyo smirked, rubbing over the soft flesh gently, revelling in the expressions that he could force his rival to make. That deep flush, the way his eyes fluttered closed so delicately, the sensual "O" that his mouth created, completely unbidden. Such a lack of control. And it was so appealing.

Ritsuka gave out a sharp yell. This was too much. The way Kyo's mouth had engulfed him so unexpectedly was terrifying for the young boy. The way he could not control his own body, grabbing Kyo's head under impulse, and forcing it down... The way the waves of pleasure crashed over him, making him loose all reason, the feeling of that foreign tongue tracing around the head, dipping into the slit, and watching as Kyo's head bobbed up and down on his ochiinchin*... The boy mewed softly. He could feel himself plunging under, and suddenly, this moment, now, was all that mattered. It didn't matter what the kids would at at school, or what his mother would say when she saw his ears were gone... it didn't even matter what Soubi would think.

"K...K...you...st...stop...I'm gonna..."

Instead he was falling faster. Spiralling downwards, twisting, turning, unable to stop himself, as Kyo swallowed him deeper. His fists clenched at the sheets so hard they threatened to tear, his back arching violently, his toes curling, his head spinning, as, crying out a wordless sound, he spilled himself over both their bodies.

A shudder. Ritsuka collapsed back onto the bed, panting. His heart still thundered in his ears, and although he could feel Kyo's weight shifting slightly on top of him, it was so distant that for the moment, he didn't care.

"Wake up sleepy-head! I need some help, too, you know." he heard Kyo whine.

But he didn't care. He just wanted to lie here in this warmth, and never wake up. It was such bliss, just... lying... here... The boy tensed. That was _not_ meant to be there! He could feel something probing his behind, and it _stung_...

"Don't...touch...there...idiot..."

Kyo did not move his hand, continuing to prod gently, slowly tracing circles around the boy's hole. "Ah! Sleeping beauty* has awoken!" he sung, dipping his finger a little deeper.

Ritsuka cried out softly, attempting to grab the other's wrist. And then tensed, suddenly, quivering underneath Kyo's crouched form, eyes widened in a strange mixture of fear, confusion, and, yet, at the same time _pleasure._ The elder watched his face carefully, stroking that place a little harder that time, adding another finger to try and access that place better. The boy squealed loudly, body convulsing, eyes rolling back into his head, fluttering closed instinctively. "Ah! Nng...don't...not...th...ah!"

"Heh. My turn now!"

It hurt. That was Ritsuka's first impression as the man entered into him. It was so much _bigger_ than he expected, and he could feel himself stretching around it. It felt as though he was about to tear in two, the rubbing feeling wearing him down, until he was about to break.

And then... so unexpectedly... that... feeling. That kind of pleasure which could only be associated with _this_. The stinging becoming pleasant, dull, in the back of his mind, the kind of pleasure that gave him a certain butterfly feeling in his stomach, so unlike any other type of pleasure that he had ever known. So overwhelming and almost threatening, the way he could loose himself like this. With no control, or responsibility of his actions.

The boy screamed, the sound of pleasure and pain turning into a long, guttural moan. The man could not resist such an inviting noise, and bit down hard on the younger's neck, hand returning to stroke the boy's member. Ritsuka gave one final choked cry, errupting over the two of them, his muscles clamping down on Kyo, forcing him to loose himself in his own orgasm. The man moaned softly, before finally slumping.

He rolled off the boy, giving a teasing peck to the child's forehead.

"Well, whaddayouknow? Guess I'm as bad as Sou-chan!"

"No, you're worse." the boy pouted, pointing to his earless head. Wait...No ears. No ears... No _ears..._

And for miles around, the only thing people heard was,

"THEY WERE _REAL?_"

A/N: So yeah, hope that was okay XD And a few little factaroonies which may interest you:

*Ochiinchin: child's word for penis. Like willy or pee-pee. I don't usually use Japanese in my fics, but I just thought this is such a cute sounding word that it had to be used! And I can kind of imagine Ritsuka using it as well... since he's young and kinda frigid. Although I spose that's a good thing at his age XD

*Sleeping Beauty - This fairytale was meant to be a metaphor for how sex was bad for you, with her "pricking her finger" on a "spinning wheel" and then falling asleep for 100 years. No, that's not just my dirty mind, that is a genuine _fact_. So I managed to weave it into an M! Sure Ritsuka's not female, or sleeping for a century, but that would be boring, anyways.

So yh, no plot whatsoever, but I hope you enjoyed ^w^


End file.
